Семь дней до луны
by NoFace11
Summary: Стажер аврората Поттер должен предстать перед дисциплинарной комиссией с возможно катастрофическими последствиями. Спасет ли его, как всегда, слава мальчика-который-выжил?


Название: **Семь дней до луны**  
Автор: NoFace  
Бета: Galadriel

Арт: wandarer  
Пейринг: Гарри/Джинни  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: Авантюрный роман  
Саммари: Стажер аврората Поттер должен предстать перед дисциплинарной комиссией с возможно катастрофическими последствиями. Спасет ли его, как всегда, слава мальчика-который-выжил?

Дисклеймер: Реалии и персонажи Поттерианы принадлежат Дж.К.Роулинг, текст и история - автору.

**Пролог**

― Дисциплинарное слушание считаю открытым. Встаньте, стажер Поттер.

Старший аврор Долиш тоскливо цедил слова и избегал глядеть в его сторону, как, впрочем, и всю неделю до заседания. Гарри был почти рад, что оно началось. Он устал от бегающих глаз коллег, торопливых кивков, похлопываний по спине и сомнительных утешений, что уж он-то наверняка вывернется.

― Не дрейфь, Поттер, героям устав не писан, ― с фальшивой улыбкой пропел Захария Смит и прошествовал к своей группе, громко сетуя на переработки, потому что «кое-кого отстранили».

Сейчас Смит, остальные коллеги-стажеры, курсанты и авроры, свободные от дежурства, с трудом помещались в приемную аврората, но рядом с Гарри не сел даже Рон.

Дружище Рон, с каждым разом увереннее принимавший сторону руководства против старого друга, «считавшего, что правила ― не для него». Гарри давно перестал объяснять, что забыл, не подумал… хотел, как лучше. И сейчас, когда патрулирование Лютного с группой курсантов вылилось в гонки с препятствиями за Упивающимся по лондонским канализациям и предсказуемо завершились взрывом коллектора, гибелью подозреваемого, шоком и травмами подчиненных, запертых в обрушившейся трубе…

Гарри в тот день до хрипоты объяснял Долишу, что действовал по обстановке, как сказано в правилах для таких случаев, срывался на крик, слушал список нарушенных правил, просматривал маггловские газеты, кричавшие об очередном теракте, и азарт погони каплями пота стекал за воротник, сменяясь холодным отчаянием.

Он вышел из кабинета начальника практики на ватных ногах, прощаясь с привычной жизнью: Долиш назначил третье дисциплинарное слушание за полгода, злорадно пообещав отстранение от работы с волчьим билетом, запрет занимать любые должности в министерстве, возможно ― суд или обследование в Сент-Мунго.

― Поттер, я не удивлюсь, если врачи констатируют психическое расстройство, ― неслось в спину. ― Трудное детство, сплошные стрессы, что с вас взять? И не надейтесь на былые заслуги.

За дверью подпирал стену Рон, возя ногой по паркету, но вымученная улыбка Гарри тут же пропала, когда старый друг прошипел, глядя в пол:

― Чего ты лезешь, куда не просят?

― Что?

― Это была территория нашей группы. Его мог арестовать я! И получить повышение. А вы – бум, хрясь, все умерли, кто не умер – отдыхает в Сент-Мунго. Ты точно псих.

Гарри еще раз попробовал улыбнуться:

― Ну извини, а? Может, завтра пойдем, полетаем с Джинни?

― Оставь меня в покое, ― бросил сквозь зубы Рон. ― И держись подальше от моей сестры. ― Он зашагал прочь, а Гарри показалось, что желтые лампы в обшарпанном коридоре враз потускнели, когда из-за угла донеслось: ― …ей хватило ума не связываться с неудачником. А если бы…

Он привалился к стене и закрыл глаза.

Если бы ночью после битвы за Хогвартс он пришел к ней.

Тогда казалось, у них впереди ― целая жизнь, но сперва надо похоронить погибших, обдумать случившееся, поговорить с друзьями, прячась от толп обывателей. Когда на закате Джинни перехватила его по дороге к гробнице Дамблдора, повисла на шее, приникла всем телом, ― он вдохнул ее запах, обнял, погладил по голове, рассеянно поцеловал и отстранил, держа за плечи.

― Джин, погоди.

― Что? ― она щурилась против солнца; золотые крапинки в карих глазах светились, как одуванчики, чудом не вытоптанные во время битвы.

― У нас еще будет время, а сейчас я… ― «еще пытаюсь смириться с мыслью о смерти, и столько погибших, и…» ― я не могу. На нас смотрят из замка, твоя мама, и журналисты…

Ее глаза заблестели сильнее.

― А ночью? В лесу никто не увидит.

Она по-детски криво закусила губу, чтобы сдержать слезы. Гарри взглянул на гробницу. Солнце садилось, розовый от заката мрамор постепенно серел, тень легла на лицо Джинни, глаза потухли.

― Ты такая красивая…

― И поэтому вчера ты от меня бегал.

― Вчера была битва.

― Даже не поцеловал перед тем, как... А если бы… ― по щеке покатилась слеза, Гарри подхватил ее пальцем. ― И мы бы так и не... ― она отступила, мотнув головой, и медленно пошла к замку.

― Я хотел, чтобы ты не страдала, если… ― Гарри шагнул за ней.

― А я ― чтобы мне было, что вспомнить, ― Джинни обернулась. На щеках были красные пятна, губы припухли. ― Знаешь, в сказках герой перед битвой проводит ночь с возлюбленной… глупо, конечно. Я мечтала, что у нас так и будет. Если не до, так хоть после битвы.

― Прости… я не хотел…

Гарри решил, что все ей расскажет потом, когда отоспится, и они будут вместе смеяться над этой глупой размолвкой. Ага, всем героям положена страстная ночь перед битвой с драконом, только у Поттера все не как у людей.

Он обнял ее, чмокнул в соленые губы и пошел к гробнице. Ветер трепал кисти старых черемух у запретного леса, горький запах кружил голову, и Гарри твердил себе, что у них впереди куча времени, чтобы объяснить, почему он не затащил ее в пустой класс, чтобы, как положено, потерять девственность перед смертью. Потому, что счет шел на минуты? Не хотел на бегу, черт, да просто боялся. Или попросту не пришло в голову?

Джинни тогда злилась полгода, а потом надо было начинать все с начала, но у нее был спорт, у него ― аврорские курсы, они виделись только на праздниках в доме Уизли. Джинни. Рыжая ведьма, красивее всех. По вечерам ее образ часто мешал уснуть, сердце стучало в ушах, трепыхалось в горле, руки блуждали по телу, горячие, как ветер пустыни, а потом скользкие, дарящие облегчение, следы которого смывали струи воды в душе.

Джинни. Он задолжал ей разговор по душам, пока еще можно, пока не выгнали и не упрятали за решетку. Чертов Долиш, дорвался до власти, гнида, начальник практики.

― Держаться подальше? А это уж как получится, Рон, ― прошептал Гарри вслед ушедшему другу, выпрямился и побежал к площадке для аппарации. ― Твоя сестра любит прощания перед смертью.

**День первый**

Он рассказал ей все. Дождался у раздевалки, предложил сходить выпить кофе. Джинни прищурилась и кивнула, позволила аппарировать себя в Дувр, молчала, пока Гарри искал уличное кафе с видом на море. Разглядывала его поверх кружки с облаком взбитых сливок, морщась то ли от вкуса эспрессо, то ли от его объяснений. За три года с последней битвы он научился говорить о хоркруксах, не называя. Зло, порождения Вольдеморта, залог бессмертия. И только когда Гарри, обняв ладонями кружку, стал объяснять, как трудно было пойти на смерть, и будь она, Джинни, рядом ― он бы не смог, она улыбнулась:

― Я бы тебя сама отвела. Волоком оттащила.

Он поперхнулся кофе и в первый раз за последние годы как следует посмотрел на нее. В уголках глаз ― морщинки от солнца, нос и щеки в веснушках, волосы ― как огонь на фоне синего неба. Она ухмыльнулась и вытерла стол салфеткой.

― А может, и нет. Повисла на шее, ухватила бы за ногу и не пустила. Кстати, что у тебя стряслось?

― Да ничего, ― Гарри начал разглядывать завитушки литого стола. ― Все нормально.

― Ага, Рон рассказывал, ― Джинни задумчиво накрутила прядку на палец. ― Что ты зазнался, лезешь вперед, всех расталкивая локтями, пытаешься доказать, что ты лучше всех и тебе все позволено. Слава в жопе играет. Это он так считает.

― А ты?

― А я ― нет. ― Она накрыла его руку своей, и Гарри сглотнул, пытаясь прогнать дрожь. ― Я три года в команде и знаю, что постоянное напряжение, работа на износ… меняет приоритеты. Если есть цель, забываешь о мелочах, да? Прешь напролом, а результаты превращают коллег в конкурентов; начальство злится: «Поттер рвется к славе по головам и растоптанным циркулярам». Я правильно поняла?

― Вроде того.

Гарри пожал плечами и поднял пустую кружку, ловя языком последние капли. Джинни махнула официанту, дождалась, пока принесут еще кофе и масляного печенья, крошки от которого липли к пальцам, бросила пару штук чайкам, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд дамы с коляской. Ветер с запахом йода подхватил ее волосы, в досаде бросил в лицо и полетел дальше, играя песком и бумажками.

― Рон велел мне держаться подальше.

Джинни сжала его ладонь:

― Значит, случилось что-то еще. Раньше он, даже когда злился, продолжал считать тебя другом.

― Через неделю ― третье дисциплинарное слушание. Меня вышибут из аврората за постоянное нарушение правил.

― И только? Долиш сильно рискует.

― Не только, ― Гарри вздохнул. Хотелось чего-нибудь покрепче кофе. ― Я нарушил Статус Секретности, подверг подопечных ненужному риску, нанес вред здоровью… и все это ― не в первый раз. После слушания меня ждет волчий билет, Визенгамот, и если не повезет ― Азкабан… или палата в Сент-Мунго.

Джинни наморщила лоб:

― Поттер, ты идиот. После войны они боятся тебя, а ты подставляешься.

Он беспомощно улыбнулся:

― Ну да. Может, там мне и место? В канаве, с волчьим билетом? Одинокий охотник за головами.

Ему захотелось завыть и посмотреть на реакцию респектабельных магглов, но лучше не раздражать Джинни.

― Когда слушание?

― Через неделю. А что?

― Да так, размышляю, получится ли взорвать министерство или по-тихому убрать Долиша.

Гарри еле успел проглотить кофе, чтобы не окатить Джинни, и захохотал. С ней было легко. Она превращала абсурд, которым была его жизнь, в подобие нормы, окружая ее еще большим абсурдом.

― Лучше меня. Герой должен быть мертвым. Или на пенсии, то есть на лаврах.

― Ага, ― она погрустнела. ― Плохи твои дела. Любая попытка изменить мир к лучшему, любая ошибка воспринимается как посягательство на мировое господство. Иди выспись. Переведи деньги в маггловский банк, купи квартиру. Если будет совсем плохо, выучишься варить зелья и притворишься выжившим Снейпом, будешь принимать заказы по почте и слать всех подальше. Все жутко обрадуются!

Их хохот вспугнул стайку чаек. Они взвились с беспорядочным криком и исчезли в сиреневых облаках над заливом.

Хогсмид, как и волшебный мир, со времен битвы почти не изменился, только магазин Зонко стал частью империи Уизли. Джордж после смерти Фреда работал, как вол, и бизнес шел в гору. Гарри подумал, что если переводить счета в маггловский банк, доходы от доли в Ужастиках можно оставить как есть – на случай, если удастся вернуться.

И попытаться вернуть Джинни. Он не думал, что от ее бодрых и дельных советов будет так больно.

А чего ты хотел? Что она бросится тебе на шею? Потащит в постель?

Да нет, с чего бы? Даже не думал об этом. Но разочарование оставило на губах привкус полыни.

Дорога из Хогсмида в Хогвартс поросла чернобыльником и иван-чаем, заросли чахлых сосен на фоне осенней голубизны навевали грусть. Такие сосны растут на болотах, утопая корнями в осоке и папоротниках.

Из хижины Хагрида тянуло дымком. А может, Джинни права? Бросить все, заняться чем-нибудь интересным. Аврорат с его многотомными циркулярами насквозь прогнил, как и все министерство, Кингсли за три года мало что удалось изменить. И только школа поддерживает магический мир на плаву. Гарри цеплялся за аврорат по привычке, как одно из условий послевоенной счастливой жизни, сбывшуюся мечту. Джинни, Джинни, где ты была три дня назад?

Три дня назад ты бы ее не услышал. Хотел менять мир к лучшему, стажер аврората. Три раза ха. Так тебе и позволили.

А спасать мир было можно?

Так то другое дело. Ты еще не понял? Они хотят сохранить status quo. Тогда на него посягал Вольдеморт, сейчас ― ты, и прихлопнуть тебя ― раз плюнуть, несмотря на заслуги перед отечеством.

Гарри пинал опавшие листья, слушал их шорох и шум ветра в кронах, и ужас перед грядущим аутодафе отступал. Если все будет не слишком плохо… хотя когда ему везло? Разве что с Вольдемортом…

Если ему оставят свободу и палочку, он найдет, чем заняться. И постарается завоевать Джинни.

А если нет? Ледяной ветер пробрался под мантию, и Гарри обхватил себя руками, чтобы согреться.

**День второй**

Джинни ногой открыла дверь в комнату брата.

― Ро-он… ― ее ласковый голос поднял волоски на шее. Рон осторожно спустил ноги со спинки кровати. ― Где твой друг, Ронни? ― Когда она так улыбалась, посвященные вспоминали, что круцио – это, в общем, не слишком больно. ― Ты что-то давно не звал его в гости…

―Он слишком занят, чтобы тратить на нас время, ― Рон поджал губы.

― Да ну, ― Джинни плюхнулась рядом с ним на кровать. ― А может, вы с Гермионой так… заняты, что он чувствует себя третьим лишним?

― Ага, и хватается за любое задание, чтобы доказать, что самый крутой, ― Рон сморщился, как от Снейпова зелья. «Тоже мне, друг» повисло несказанным.

― А зачем?

Рон почесал в затылке, поглядел на разбросанную одежду. Подумал.

― Хочет, чтобы вокруг него все плясали и с вечера занимали очередь палочку полировать. За три года, видать, подзабыли, вот он и дергается. Только не выйдет у него ничего.

― Ну почему же? ― Джинни закинула руки за голову и потянулась, как кошка.

― А вышибут его скоро. Говорят, Долиш пригласил прессу, вот будет веселье. Мальчик-котрый-выжил опять на первых страницах.

― Ах да, я что-то слышала в раздевалке, ― она говорила небрежно, как о погоде, но подозрительно медленно, и Рон напрягся. ― Слухи уже пошли. А в курсе ли ты, мой любезный брат, ― она потрепала его по плечу… ― что Долиш планирует в случае положительного исхода голосования? ― запустила пальцы в волосы… ― когда Гарри уже не будет сотрудником аврората? ―и дернула так, что Рон заорал. ― Психиатрическую экспертизу и суд ―за нарушение Статуса Секретности, ни много ни мало. Знаешь, что за это бывает?

Рон побледнел.

― Знаешь. Не можешь не знать, учили на курсах. И что будешь делать?

Он отвернулся к окну и вздохнул. В стекло ломились корявые ветки с красными яблоками. Детьми они сидели на подоконнике, свесив ноги наружу, и, оборвав те, что поближе, пытались призвать остальные. Размахивали руками, желали изо всех сил, придумывали заклинания, и иногда у кого-нибудь получалось. Позже Джинни узнала, что это мама тайком левитировала яблоки им в руки.

― Почему-то я так и думала, что ничего. Скажи-ка мне, Рончик, ты любишь, когда за тебя решают другие? Долиш сказал, что Гарри ― преступник, значит, ату его? А как насчет предавать друзей? Когда-то я слышала об одном гриффиндорце… хотя нет, там другое. Или бездействие – тоже предательство? Решай, братец Рончик, а мне недосуг.

Джинни вскочила с кровати и направилась к двери, на которой висел плакат Пушек Педдл с фотографией Рона, наклеенной поверх вратаря.

― Да что мы можем сделать? ― вонзилось между лопаток. ― Поттер сам выкопал себе яму. Сейчас его вытащить – как достать луну с неба.

Джинни остановилась, чуть повернув голову:

― Гарри. Ты всегда называл его Гарри. И скорее всего, ничего, ― она вздернула подбородок. ― Или хоть что-то. По крайней мере, как следует повеселиться за счет свой глупой, честной, наивной, вечной любви.

― Сколько пафоса, ― скривился Рон, не заметив у нее в глазах слезы.

Джинни вспомнила затравленный взгляд Гарри, и сердце опять кольнуло. Она закусила губу. Если ничего не получится… а скорее всего, не получится… ― им с Гарри хотя бы будет, над чем посмеяться. Она хлопнула дверью и аппарировала на стадион. Сегодня игра, после ― разбор полетов, а вечером надо будет кое-с кем пообщаться.

В баре на стадионе Гарпий был полумрак, только над стойкой парили светильники в форме огромных гранатовых зерен, то рассыпаясь, то собираясь в гроздья. Красные блики плясали на стенках пивных стаканов. Бармен ровнял на полках бутылки, готовясь к закрытию. Джинни знала, что по субботам тут всегда можно найти Драко Малфоя ― в дальнем углу, в одиночестве, за бутылкой. Завсегдатаи старались не замечать представителя Министерства, которому папа купил должность председателя Лиги Британского и Ирландского Квиддича. Себе дороже, пусть заливает свои надуманные проблемы, пока никому не вредит.

― Пьешь, Малфой? ― Джинни с размаху плюхнулась на диванчик напротив и отпила из горла. Ого, огневиски.

Он молча махнул бармену, требуя еще бутылку.

― Брезгуешь?

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

― Или думаешь, тут на двоих не хватит? ― Она сделала еще пару глотков из полупустой бутылки, помолчала, зажмурившись, смакуя букет дорогой марки. ― Правильно думаешь.

― Шла бы ты, Уизли.

― Заткнись, Малфой. Ты тоже компания не фонтан, но мне уже легче.

Он пожал плечами. Бармен ловко наполнил его бокал и оставил бутылку. Уходя, он взглянул на часы: пять минут до закрытия. Джинни отсалютовала бутылкой и сделала большой глоток; огневиски обожгло горло. Малфой поболтал тяжелую жидкость в бокале, надменно прищурился. С ним оказалось приятно молчать и пить, глядя на россыпь гранатовых зерен над стойкой, и слушать, как старина Джейк хлопает дверцами и звенит ключами.

― Пошли отсюда? ― она подхватила обе бутылки и фыркнула, когда Малфой потянулся, чтобы отнять свою. ― Не стоит задерживать Джейка, у него дети, а в Англии полно скамеек, ― сжала его бледную руку и аппарировала в скверик перед Букингемским дворцом.

Ладонь Малфоя была влажной, и он вытер ее о мантию перед тем, как отнять бутылку. Повертел, пожал плечами и наколдовал бокал.

― Осторожно, Малфой, тут магглы.

― Плевать, ― смешно, пьяный Малфой начал меньше тянуть слова.

Джинни обернула бутылку полой мантии, открыв длинные ноги в шортах.

― Что ты делаешь, Уизли?

―Я же говорю, тут магглы, у них запрещен алкоголь в общественном месте.

― Хм… ― Малфой повертел палочку и процедил: ― А стриптиз, значит, не запрещен?

― Сколько ты выпил?

― Не твое дело, ― он плюхнулся на скамейку.

―Магия. В маггловском парке. В центре Лондона. Ничего не приходит в голову?

― Уизли, мне насрать на Статус Секретности. Жизнь ― дерьмо, и завтра у меня будет болеть голова.

― Ну, если это худшая из твоих бед… ― Джинни уселась рядом, заложив ногу на ногу.

― Нет. Я хотел играть в квиддич, а отец запихнул меня в министерство. Сказал ― тут тоже квиддич, а у Малфоя ― обязанности перед семьей. Карьера, приличия… Годрику в жопу его приличия. А еще он надумал меня женить. Нет, я не против, но должен же я хоть что-нибудь сделать сам. Я ведь неплохо учился… ― он зачастил, начал глотать слова. В голосе зазвучали плаксивые ноты. ―Мне даже пить можно только в субботу.

― Малфой… Драко, ― Джинни закусила уголок губы. Все получалось не так, как она планировала, но может, так даже лучше. ― Тут магглы, и если ты будешь размахивать палочкой и орать на весь сквер про квиддич, у тебя будут проблемы.

Несмотря на поздний час, тут было довольно людно, группки туристов любовались светом луны, рисующей тени платанов и кипарисов на гладком песке дорожек.

― Ха, ― он тряхнул головой. ― Ну и пусть. Путь папа меня спасет, и я наконец буду ему благодарен. Эй, ― он поднялся и сделал пару неверных шагов к джентльмену с болонкой. ― Знаете, как это здорово ― квиддич?

Он забормотал о метлах, мячах и позициях игроков, а джентльмен заторопился прочь, высматривая полисмена.

― Собачка! Я знаю, тебе интересно… ― Драко опустился на четвереньки и попытался пройтись рядом с ней, продолжая рассказ.

― Молодой человек, вы пьяны. Пойдите, проспитесь, ― Джентльмен неприязненно оглядел мантию Джинни. ― Девушка, немедленно уведите отсюда своего кавалера. Игры и маскарад хороши в свое время и в надлежащем месте, и если он не уймется, дело кончится вызовом в суд.

Джинни вздрогнула.

― Драко, пойдем, посмотрим на белок… ― она потянула его в кусты. Джентльмен возмущенно фыркнул и засвистел полисмену. ― Может, там есть и хорьки…

― И ты про хорьков… ― Драко вырвался, перевернул бутылку, ловя губами последние капли, швырнул, целясь в фонарь, и в воздухе трансфигурировал в россыпь стеклянных шариков.

― Смотри, как красиво! ― подчиняясь движениям палочки, они завертелись вокруг фонаря, как блестящие мухи.

Джентльмен с полисменом застыли с открытыми ртами, японский турист торопливо снимал Драко в мантии с палочкой и фонарь, похожий на одуванчик.

― Мерлин… раком по баракам за вонючим вурдалаком… ― Джинни обхватила его за шею и зашептала: ― Надо убираться отсюда, быстро…

Драко вздрогнул, оглянулся по сторонам, выругался сквозь зубы и аппарировал их обратно на стадион.

― Малфой, ты идиот. Какого… Мерлина ты… наверное, я зря тебя потащила, но ты дура-ак. Вряд ли это удастся скрыть. Давай ты пригласишь меня в гости, и мы побеседуем с твоим папой. Представишь меня невестой, он будет рад.

― Иди в жопу, Уизли. Малфои не женятся на рыжих и нищих.

― Я в курсе, к тому же, не очень-то и хотелось. Но с папой придется поговорить.

Малфой попробовал отмахнуться, но Джинни вывернула ему запястье и склонилась над ухом:

― А то я поведаю всему стадиону… Нет, лучше всем Уизли, как ты рассказывал маггловской шавке про квиддич.

― Мерлин с Морганой, ― Малфоя стошнило, он начал трезветь, ― Статус Секретности…

― Правильно, дорогой. Давай, обними меня и веди к папе. Я даже рискну аппарировать с пьяным тобой.

Та же луна чертила на мозаичном полу поместья Малфоев тени стрельчатых окон и веток столетних дубов. Драко рвало, пара домовых эльфов молча работали тряпками. Люциус отрешенно взирал на конфуз из-за балюстрады верхней площадки лестницы. Насладившись страданиями отпрыска, он перевел взгляд на Джинни, застывшую в позе Афины Паллады над павшим Патроклом, и приподнял бровь:

― Чем обязан?

― Отец, познакомься с моей невестой, ― прохрипел Драко, пытаясь подняться.

Когда у нормальных людей отказывают язык и конечности, с Малфоев слетает снобизм. Джинни подала ему руку и придержала за пояс, пристроив голову на плечо.

Люциус аппарировал вниз.

― Драко, ты… ― он принюхался. ― Ты сколько выпил?

― Две Старого Огденского, ― Драко скривился от гадкого вкуса во рту. ― Завтра будет болеть голова.

― Хорошо, если только она, ― ехидно протянул Люциус. ― Пойди, проспись, эльфы тебя проводят, а мы пока побеседуем с твоей… невестой.

― Отец, может, зелье?

Люциус покачал головой:

― Пусть это будет уроком, что магия не всегда способна загладить последствия наших поступков.

Он дождался, пока Драко взберется по лестнице, и поманил Джинни в маленькую гостиную.

― Кофе? Вино? Огневиски? ― он с сомнением смерил ее взглядом.

― Кофе, пожалуйста.

Джинни подавила вздох облегчения. Пока ей везло. Она почти не надеялась, что удастся встретиться с Люциусом, и сейчас главное ― правильно разыграть карты. Она откинулась в кресле, морщась от запаха лилий: у окна стоял огромный букет, в свете свечи казавшийся черным. Как душа белобрысых Малфоев, ― хихикнула про себя Джинни.

Люциус потягивал кофе и смотрел на нее, что-то прикидывая.

― Как давно вы помолвлены?

Джинни пожала плечами.

― И всерьез рассчитываете стать членом нашей семьи?

― Мистер Малфой... ― Она скромно взмахнула ресницами. ― Понимаете, я ужасно люблю Драко и больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. А он несчастлив, ― она вздохнула. ― Вы позволите мне сказать правду?

Люциус закатил глаза.

― Он напивается каждую неделю на стадионе, потому что за него все решаете вы.

― Абсурд, ― фыркнул Люциус. ― Я всегда говорил, что дети из бедных семей растут неспособными мыслить логически, ― и это когда чистокровных осталось так мало. Я подумываю учредить стипендию для неимущих с порядочной родословной.

― Это необязательно, ― Джинни вздернула подбородок. ― Вы не видите логики, потому что не желаете ее замечать. Ваш сын ничего не решает, не хозяин собственной жизни, и, как нормальный мужчина, заливает тоску огневиски. И напивался бы каждый день, но вы запретили и это, поэтому – по субботам. И это одна из причин, почему я здесь, ― она всхлипнула в вышитую салфетку. ― Я ― его бунт против вас, но не уверена, что мы будем счастливы в браке. Понимаете, ― она доверительно наклонилась вперед, ― моя семья может его не принять.

Люциус на секунду расширил глаза и поставил чашку на блюдце. Джинни внутренне улыбнулась.

― Но это еще не все. Сегодня случилось нечто очень плохое, ― она зачастила, ― просто ужасное. Хотя я его предупреждала… Но он разве послушает?

― Люциус нетерпеливо нахмурился.

― А теперь только вы можете его спасти. Только не надо наказывать, ладно? ― Джинни подняла на него отчаянный взгляд. ― Он говорил, у него суровый отец.

― Мисс Уизли. Вы сейчас же расскажете мне, что случилось.

― Нет, сначала пообещайте, что Драко не пострадает. Он сделал это отчасти и из-за вас. Вы позволите ему хоть что-то решать за себя?

― А вы разорвете помолвку?

Джинни пожала плечами и допила кофе.

― Возможно. Но только из-за того, что не верю, что он меня любит, ― она встала и отвернулась. Жаль, нельзя высморкаться в салфетку ― это было бы слишком.

― Сядьте, мисс Уизли, и расскажите, что там стряслось.

Люциус слушал, не перебивая, а когда она замолчала, призвал домашнего эльфа и потребовал огневиски.

― И что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?

Вот оно. Ее звездный час.

― Мистер Малфой. Вы можете все, но эту историю вряд ли удастся замять. Поэтому есть только один способ ― действовать на опережение. Визенгамот пляшет под вашу дудку, поэтому надо как можно скорее провести два закона, чтобы упорядочить действия Министерства в случаях нарушения Статуса Секретности. ― Она снова вскочила и заходила по комнате. ― То, что мы имеем сейчас ― полный хаос. Драко получит по шее в своем отделе за превышение полномочий ― и правильно, нечего рекламировать квиддич магглам, но после того, как выговор будет зафиксирован в Министерстве, любой сможет подать на него в Визенгамот ― и тогда ему светит тюрьма.

― Сядьте, не мельтешите, мисс Уизли, ― Люциус устало потер подбородок. Джинни остановилась спиной к окну и продолжила:

― А мы даже не знаем, насколько ужасными будут последствия. Магглы могут решить, что это все обман зрения, галлюцинации… а могут опубликовать фотографии в газетах. Поэтому первый закон должен гласить, что нельзя дважды судить за одно преступление, и для сотрудников министерства суд Визенгамота заменяет дисциплинарное слушание. Ну, а второй ―если магглы нашли собственное объяснение увиденному, если секретности нашего мира ничто реально не угрожало, и не потребовалось вмешательства обливиаторов, ― можно вообще обойтись без взысканий. Это спасет карьеру Драко.

Малфой смотрел на нее и жевал губу. Потом отхлебнул огневиски и прикрыл глаза, что-то прикидывая, помолчал, вышел и вскоре вернулся, стряхивая с мантии сажу.

― То, что вы предлагаете, звучит странно логично. Похоже, это единственный способ добиться, чтобы Драко ни сейчас, ни потом не пострадал от этой истории. ― Он тяжело вздохнул. ― Поскольку, как выяснилось, мой сын ухитрился попасть в полицейский отчет, придется поторопиться. Мисс Уизли, признаюсь, вы меня удивили. Изобретательность, нехарактерная для девушки из низов. Браво. Жаль, нам не суждено породниться. ― Он открыл перед ней дверь в прихожую. ― Думаю, вам пора. Возможно, вам сообщат, чем кончится заседание Визенгамота в среду.

В среду. А слушание Гарри ― в четверг. А вдруг слухи о всемогуществе Люциуса сильно преувеличены? Или он передумает, допросив Драко? В любом случае глупо рассчитывать на одно чудо, а за оставшиеся дни еще многое можно успеть…

Джинни, задумавшись, не заметила, как ее проводили к камину, и сделала в пламени книксен, прощаясь. Счастье, что удалось сдержать смех до гостиной Норы. А воспоминание об ошарашенном лице Люциуса надо будет выложить в думосбор и показывать родственникам за деньги.

**День третий**

Гарри жмурился от низкого солнца на мокром после дождя крыльце Гринготтса. Гоблины были суровы и предупредительны, за пять минут открыли счет в маггловском банке, заверили, что деньги клиентов неприкосновенны независимо министерских капризов, и начали поиск квартиры. Гарри смотрел на Косой Переулок, будто хотел наглядеться впрок. Медный флюгер над Дырявым Котлом сиял, как волосы Джинни, небо подернулось рваной вуалью перистых облаков, только на западе толклись толстые серые тучи, словно бульдоги тетушки Мардж, сбежавшие, описав кресло в гостиной.

Он готов был простить Долишу все неприятности, потому что они с Джинни наконец как следует поговорили. Джинни… Он до сих пор чувствовал тепло ее руки. Странно, они три года почти не виделись, а стоило побыть с ней полдня, пройтись по набережной, слушая смех и тайком вдыхая запах волос, не решаясь обнять за плечи, ― и он забыл о карьере аврора и спасении шкуры. Хотелось торчать целыми днями на стадионе, а по ночам ― под окном Норы; кожу покалывало от желания прикоснуться. Раньше так не было. Так нельзя. Джинни. Наркотик. Безумие.

В прорехе туч над самыми крышами опять показалось солнце и залило серые стены и булыжники мостовой рыжим закатным светом.

Советы Джинни почти примирили его с уходом из аврората; в последнее время там было не слишком уютно. Пусть катится Салазару под мантию, можно заняться чем-то еще, вот только при мысли о министерской карьере хотелось блевать. Почему все вслед за Пророком считают, что Поттер метит в министры? Даже Кингсли в последнее время начал его избегать – тоже поверил? Гарри скривился. Шли бы они… стройными рядами в светлое будущее, неотличимое от настоящего. С Роном и Долишем во главе. А он поищет себе другое занятие. Вот только не следует забывать о грозящем суде и уютной палате в Сент-Мунго.

Он аппарировал на площадь Гриммо, распевая на все лады «не дождетесь», и упал на колени перед камином, чтобы поговорить с Джинни. Потом вспомнил о Роне, выругался и поплелся в душ. Много холодной воды на дурную голову, и можно будет вздохнуть полной грудью, и яйца не будут болеть. Джинни, Джинни, ты будешь меня навещать в маггловском мире?

Одевшись, он выглянул на пыльную улицу, где только что зажглись фонари, и представил, как будет показывать ей вид из окна, обнимет, зарывшись лицом в рыжую гриву, заберется под мантию и… нет, это не помогает. К тому же он не осмелится лезть ей под мантию. Вдруг она хочет остаться друзьями? Вдруг у нее кто-то есть? Наверняка, за столько-то лет. Но если встать близко-близко, подуть на макушку, может, она прижмется к нему? И тогда можно будет… он вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

Поттер, прекрати. Или сделай уже что-нибудь.

Отчеты? Учебник по боевой магии? Еще один душ? О Мерлин, только не это. Только уроды и неудачники вроде Снейпа дрочат на затертые колдографии.

Два раза в день.

Джинни, розовая после душа, сунула голову в пламя общественного камина.

― Невилл! Ты дома?

Может, они еще ужинают? Тренировка сегодня закончилась поздно, у Джинни ныли все мышцы. Пару раз она чуть не впечаталась в усыпанный листьями стадион. Наверное, в тренеры идут неудавшиеся садисты, не попавшие к Вольдеморту.

―Невилл! Можно к тебе? Дело есть!

Абажур с бахромой над круглым столом с викторианским сервизом как у тетушки Мюриэль, только вместо часов с кукушкой ― чучело грифа на шляпе миссис Лонгботтом.

― Невилл, тебе никогда не хотелось тут все переделать?

Кривозубая улыбка.

― Мне и так хорошо.

Они допивали по третьей чашке, уже обсудили его ученичество и ее тренировки. Невилл не спрашивал, зачем она напросилась в гости, ждал, когда уйдет бабушка, а они с Джинни переберутся к камину.

― Невилл, мне нужна твоя помощь.

― Конечно, ― он вдруг подмигнул. ― Контрацептивный салат?

Джинни подавилась печеньем.

― Не угадал? Я выращиваю его для Лаванды.

― Невилл, ― Джинни подумывала сказать правду, но решила не рисковать. Если Рон и Захария Смит злятся на Гарри, кто знает, на чьей стороне Невилл? У нее только один шанс, надо действовать наверняка. ― Слушай, мы с Гарри встречаемся… ― не так далеко от истины, хотя дальше, чем ей бы хотелось. ― Но родители беспокоятся, что после войны он немного… того.

Ага, все валить на родителей, Невилл с его семейством и не такому поверит.

― Просят обследовать его в Мунго, но ты знаешь Гарри, он не захочет… ― она опустила глаза. ― А если его заставить ― представь, какой это стресс, и пресса будет в восторге.

О да, особенно если Долиш добьется официального освидетельствования. Ты, Джинни, даже когда врешь, умудряешься сказать правду.

― Ну, я и подумала… ― она покраснела. ― Ты извини, если что… У тебя ведь есть знакомые колдомедики? Не посоветуешь, кто мог бы сделать все быстро, по-тихому, в частном порядке?

Невилл отвел глаза. В их маленькой школьной компании было правило, ― ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминать, даже не намекать на его родителей. Но у нее не было выбора.

― Мне жутко неловко тебя просить, но позарез надо.

― Ничего, ― почти прошептал Невилл. ― В конце концов, это глупо. Пора перестать их стыдиться.

Она подошла сзади, погладила его по плечам, взъерошила волосы и присела поправить огонь.

― Рон все детство стыдился родителей. А Малфой гордился отцом, даже когда тот облизывал тапочки Вольдеморту. Видишь, какая фигня?

Невилл фыркнул.

― Ну так подскажешь целителя?

― Мириам Страут заведует их палатой. Помнишь, целительница, которая водила вас к Локхарту? Она может не согласиться, ей не понравится твое объяснение, ― он застенчиво ухмыльнулся, ― но если вдруг уломаешь ― ее заключение никто не сможет оспорить.

По дороге домой Джинни пыталась придумать, как половчее свести Гарри с целительницей. Да уж... проще поймать снитч на старом мамином венике или выйти за Драко Малфоя… к тому же, сегодня он прислал розы. А ее влечет к неудачнику Поттеру. Да, неудачнику, несмотря на чудовищное везение, потому что у него вечно все, не как у людей… вот только от одного взгляда на дорожку волос на шее, на тонкие губы, от звука голоса, когда он неуверенно говорит ее имя, почему-то слабеют ноги.

Раньше она мечтала быть подругой героя, но с Гарри придется не почивать на лаврах, а раз за разом вытаскивать его из передряг. Что ж, почему бы и нет? Он будет спасать мир, а она ― его, от этого самого мира. Героя, который плывет поперек течения, потому что не видит других путей.

Эх, профессор Снейп, теперь весь аврорат разделяет ваше мнение о Гарри Поттере. Вам от этого легче?

И еще непонятно, как затащить это чудо в постель.

**День четвертый**

Салазарова задница… в драных трусах. Ничего не получится.

Джинни шла по Косому Переулку, чуть не сшибая прохожих. Вслед летели проклятия, но ей было плевать. Сперва эта принципиальная дура Страут отказалась помочь…

― Мисс Уизли, я не люблю, когда мне врут, вынуждая нарушить правила. Вы слишком настойчивы, что еще раз доказывает, что вы врете. К тому же, я не уверена насчет ваших намерений: кого еще вы пытаетесь обмануть? Мой долг ― действовать в интересах пациента. Будьте здоровы.

Вот так. Невилл был прав, а теперь поздно думать, что надо было сказать... Что Гарри не нравится в аврорате, и он нуждается в консультации для выбора новой работы? Или мечтает об отпуске по болезни…

Она прошипела «сам дурак» на чье-то прочувствованное проклятие.

Поздно. Хотелось побиться головой о стену. Одна ошибка, и все насмарку? Ну уж нет. Если получится у Малфоя, можно не опасаться хотя бы тюрьмы. Что еще можно придумать?

Долиш и доблестный аврорат. Сорвать слушание? Три раза ха, так ее туда и пустили, а Рон и прочие горе-стажеры не согласятся помочь. Тогда получается, братец был прав, и у героя, спасителя мира ― никаких шансов? Как до луны на метле?

Вдобавок, Невилл куда-то запропастился, и она не смогла найти Гарри. С каждым днем хотелось видеть его все сильнее, так, что сводило живот. Иногда она думала, что сходит с ума. Любовь не должна быть похожа на голод. Раньше так не было. Да?

Так. Что еще можно сделать? Что у нас есть? Возможности клана Уизли. Билл. Перси. Джордж. Пожалуй, еще не время задействовать Чарли, драконы пойдут в ход, когда… если Гарри сядет в тюрьму. А Перси…

Почему бы и нет?

В приемной министра пахло булочками с корицей, на столе Перси стоял поднос с сияющим чайником. Джинни подхватила его и сделала реверанс.

― Братец, можно, я отнесу это Кингсли? Хочу поболтать со старым приятелем.

― Добрый день, Джинни, ― Перси сдержанно улыбнулся. ― Надеюсь, это не шутка, и у тебя действительно важное дело, потому что если это не так…

― Не бойся, я не проиграла Джорджу в Правду и Вызов. И мне действительно очень надо.

С тех пор, как Перси вернулся в лоно семьи, с ним стало приятно общаться. Здорово, когда есть брат, который стремится все делать правильно, не пытаясь казаться значительным или смешным.

― Ты меня пустишь?

Перси вздохнул.

― Я пожалею об этом?

― Возможно, но это срочно и важно. ― Ей не пришлось имитировать тяжелый вздох.

― Ладно. Попробуй себя в качестве секретарши. Я оформлю тебя как стажера в аппарате министра.

Он вытянул из идеальной стопки пергаментный бланк и заскрипел пером. Пожевал кончик, вытащил палочку и трансфигурировал мантию Джинни в кружевной фартучек и мини-юбку.

― Прости, выглядит немного фривольно, но это форма секретаря-стажера.

Джинни изумленно разглядывала свои ноги в белых носочках.

― Кто это придумал?

Перси почесал нос, достал амбарную книгу, зашелестел страницами.

― Мадам Амбридж, ― он улыбнулся и стал похож на остальных Уизли. ― Наверное, пыталась выслужиться перед Фаджем. Сочувствую, дорогая сестра, и желаю удачи. Надеюсь, Кингсли меня не уволит.

Джинни хихикнула и поудобнее перехватила поднос. Кажется, у нее входит в привычку открывать двери ногой. Или эффектнее будет толкнуть ее задом?

― Чаю, господин министр?

Она повернулась вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кингсли поперхнулся слюной, водрузила поднос на стол и несколько раз шлепнула по министерской спине.

― Мисс Уизли… ― он хрипел и хватался за горло. ― Мерлин великий, какого дементора вы явились смущать мой покой? Я еще недостаточно стар… чтобы воспринимать вас как мебель.

Она налила ему чаю, пододвинула сахарницу, а потом подмигнула:

― Вообще-то мне надо поговорить, но одновременно я пробую себя на государственной службе. Иначе Перси меня бы прогнал. Правда, отличная форма для секретаря министра? И смешнее всего ― это не я придумала. ― Она дождалась вопросительно поднятой брови и продолжила, когда Кингсли набрал в рот чай: ― В таком виде Долорес Амбридж ублажала взор Фаджа.

Он предсказуемо опять поперхнулся, и Джинни опять постучала его по спине, приговаривая:

― Мы с Гарри хотим пожениться, но он не решается без прочной позиции в министерстве. ― Спина под пальцами напряглась, и Джинни словно почувствовала, что надо сказать. ― Нам надоели намеки, что он метит на ваше место, ― она принялась массировать его плечи. ― Гарри они просто бесят, меня раздражают. Вы не находите, что пора положить конец этим глупостям? Людям только дай повод… распустят языки, как флаги на стадионе… а Пророк подливает масла в огонь. Пока Гарри работает лучше остальных стажеров, все будут орать, что он планирует переворот. ― Ее пальцы двигались круговыми движениями вдоль позвонков, и Кингсли постанывал от удовольствия. ― Почему не дать ему право ловить преступников?

Кингсли перехватил ее руку и указал на стул напротив себя.

― Оно и так есть у сотрудников аврората.

― Это не факт… ― Джинни наморщила лоб. ―У них множество правил, и если все соблюдать, никого не поймаешь. Думаю, в этом причина неэффективности аврората. Почему за три года переловили не всех Упивающихся?

― Они хорошо прячутся? ― улыбнулся министр.

― И это тоже, ― Джинни решила, что здешние булочки хуже маминых. ― Но я просмотрела архивы Пророка: за эти три года были обнаружены, но смогли скрыться не меньше десятка сподвижников Вольдеморта. И ни один не ушел, если в рейде был Гарри, ― она смотрела на Кингсли сквозь пар над простой белой чашкой. ― Пророк этого еще не заметил, но скоро и они догадаются… даже если никто не подскажет, ― она улыбнулась и подмигнула. ― Кстати, через год выборы, и они будут носом рыть землю, чтобы раскопать компромат. А Гарри как член министерской команды, так сказать, молодых реформаторов, штатный борец со злом, будет ценнее, чем в качестве конкурента.

Кингсли смотрел на нее с любопытством.

― У вас хорошо получается. Я имею в виду дебют на государственной службе. В отличие от мужчин Уизли, вы явно созданы для политики. Если ― или когда захотите оставить спорт, приходите, я дам вам работу.

― Спасибо, ― она слегка поклонилась. ― Мы с Гарри сделаем все возможное, чтобы в этом туманном будущем вы все еще были хозяином этого кабинета.

Джинни взглянула на книжные полки, шкафы с документами и подсвечники на стенах, погладила стол из вощеного дерева. На жердочке у окна сидел попугай, огромный, взъерошенный, белый. Почему она сразу его не заметила?

― Фениксов на всех не хватило, ― улыбнулся министр, ― А Лютик не только носит записки, но и передает сообщения.

― А также подслушивает, что говорят в коридорах? ― Джинни погладила попугая и протянула ему кусок булки.

― Корридоры! Коррица! ― огромный клюв щелкнул почти рядом с рукой. ― Кррасота!

― Итак, ― Кингсли положил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. ― Что вы хотите в качестве подарка на свадьбу, мисс Уизли? Как насчет совместного интервью в Пророке?

Она склонила голову набок.

― Гарри не согласится, он не слишком жалует прессу. К тому же и повода нет…

―Прроррок! Прресса! ― попугай вспорхнул к ней на плечо и вцепился когтями. ― Прридурки! Ррита Скитерр ― прродажная шкурра!

― Мне кажется, это неправильно, когда министр дает интервью с авроратским стажером. Вот если бы Гарри получил повышение… ― она переплела пальцы и устроилась на них подбородком, копируя позу министра. ― Надо придумать что-нибудь постоянное, что бы наилучшим образом отвечало его способностям, и одновременно обеспечивало самостоятельность. Он хочет ловить преступников? Позвольте ему это, а в качестве обоснования обнародуйте мои находки. Дайте ему… группу с особыми полномочиями и командой обливиаторов на подхвате ― общественность будет в восторге. Пророк будет счастлив, аврорат ― еще больше, ведь им не придется краснеть за бездействие. И тогда интервью будет более чем оправдано.

Кингсли прищурился:

― Гарри, конечно, сделает все возможное, чтобы увильнуть…

― А мы с вами попробуем убедить его в необходимости выступить единым фронтом, ― подхватила Джинни. ― Чтобы обезопасить от идиотских намеков. Думаю, у нас получится.

― Что ж, ― Кингсли отодвинул пустую чашку и протянул руку. ― Посмотрим, что можно сделать. На подготовку уйдет от нескольких дней до месяцев.

Джинни тяжело оперлась о стол, на миг задержала дыхание и попробовала улыбнуться:

― А поскорее? Будет обидно, если подарок опоздает к помолвке. Может, на этой неделе?

Кингсли смерил ее цепким взглядом.

― Мисс Уизли. С вами исключительно приятно иметь дело, даже находясь по разные стороны баррикад. Мое предложение о работе все еще в силе, ― он чуть наклонил голову и стал собирать посуду. ― Не следует зарывать талант в землю. Я сделаю все возможное, но обещать не могу. Всего хорошего. И… ― он усмехнулся. ― Отличный костюмчик. Ваш жених точно оценит. Передайте ему, что он счастливый ублюдок.

― По моим сведениям, его родители были женаты! ― фыркнула Джинни, свободной рукой тихо закрыла за собой дверь и привалилась к ней спиной, переводя дух под хохот министра.

Возможно, что-то еще удастся спасти, если приказ Кингсли успеет, но надо быть дурой, чтобы на это рассчитывать.

Гарри стоял в прихожей гулкой пустой квартиры и улыбался впервые с тех пор, как расстался с Джинни. Особняк Блэков так и остался чужим, а здесь он сразу почувствовал себя дома. Вделанные в потолок лампы заливали белые стены и светлый паркетный пол золотым светом. Здесь будет спальня. Здесь ― лаборатория. Если убрать стену между второй ванной и комнатой, будет удобно. В ванне можно вымачивать ингредиенты. Идея Джинни о самостоятельных занятиях уже не казалась абсурдной. К примеру, начать с усовершенствования боевых заклинаний. Существующие слишком топорны, не для точечных действий в толпе; от этого ― половина его неприятностей. Потом попытаться писать учебники по защите, сначала для школы, потом ― для аврорских курсов. Вдруг их удастся продать? Хотя денег на первое время и так хватит. А если Джинни будет иногда приходить ― он будет счастлив.

И никакого волшебного мира на многие мили вокруг.

И вид из окна ― как раз такой, чтобы она обо всем забыла, и можно было прижаться к ней сзади.

Нет, стоп. Хватит мечтать, ясно, чем это кончится, а здесь нет даже смены белья. Точно. Надо пойти купить мебель. Гоблины отказались. Хищно оскалившись, поверенный заявил, что Гарри наверняка не понравится его выбор. Наверное, он прав. Так. Мебель. Посуду можно забрать с Гриммо… нет, лучше купить что-нибудь повеселее. А библиотеку надо бы перевезти, и, пока не поздно, закупить все, что надо, в Косом Переулке. Пока нет приказа об его аресте. Голова шла кругом. Столько дел, а он понятия не имеет, с чего начать.

Ветер ударил в стеклянную стену гостиной. На такой высоте дом раскачивался от ветра, казалось, до облаков можно дотянуться, а город внизу ― россыпь красных и серых камней с прожилками улиц. Интересно, тут можно открыть окно?

Ветер ворвался в комнату, словно поток воды, чуть не сбив Гарри с ног, бросив в лицо комок перьев, оказавшийся весьма недовольной совой.

Невилл просит о встрече? В первый раз за три года? Но почему бы и нет?

**День пятый**

Джинни проснулась с навязчивой мыслью: осталось два дня. Два. Дня. Мерлин… клал на нас с прибором, прятал яйца под забором. Когда она нервничала, в голову всегда лезли детские присказки Фреда и Джорджа. Что еще можно сделать? Искать другого целителя ― неизвестно, где, неизвестно, как… Стоп. Хватит паниковать. Гарри всегда делал, что мог, и у него получалось. Возьми себя в руки и думай, Джиневра Уизли. Что ты еще можешь? Выделывать кренделя на метле на потеху почтеннейшей публике?

Она разрисовала лицо зубной пастой в стиле коммандос из маггловских фильмов, оскалила зубы, хищно раздула ноздри и сунула голову под кран.

Так. Что еще у нас есть? Слушание не отменишь, но теперь туда можно проникнуть. Не спасти Гарри, так хоть повеселиться. Пир во время чумы? Ну-ну. Во всяком случае, ясно, кто нам поможет.

― Привет, братец Джордж.

Он был первым, кому она рассказала все. Конечно, не про Малфоя и Кингсли, но все, что касалось Гарри. И Рона. Джордж свесил ногу с подлокотника кресла и почесал шею:

― Наш завистливый, глупый маленький брат. Может…

― Устроим ему темную? Давай, ― хищно ухмыльнулась Джинни.

Она сидела на верстаке в подсобке Ужастиков Умников Уизли и болтала ногами. Под потолком по углам колыхались бороды паутины, кресла ломились от книг, среди пергаментов на столе торчали кружки с засохшим чаем.

― Как бизнес? ― надо было спросить еще два года назад.

― Неплохо, ― Джордж невесело усмехнулся. ― Пока справляюсь. Новых идей как раз столько, чтобы успевать за прилавком.

― Тебе скучно, ― она спрыгнула с верстака и прошлась вдоль полок с коробками и пузырьками. ― Не хочешь развлечься? Как насчет…

― Пробраться на слушание Гарри? ― Джордж пожал плечами. ― И как ты себе это представляешь, сестренка?

Джинни уселась на стол и подтянула колено к груди:

― Еще вчера утром ― никак, но Перси оформил меня стажером-секретарем министра, теперь меня пустят.

― Хммм… Придется нейтрализовать Рона… ― Джордж почесал голову. ― А что, нефиг делать: есть у меня одна штучка, не пошедшая в серию ―кир-пластырь. Пока не отлепишь, балдеешь в чистейшем, слюнявейшем алкогольном дурмане, и без похмелья.

Джинни решила, что пластырь был создан для личного пользования, и еще раз мысленно прокляла себя и остальное семейство. Может, составить Джорджу компанию в магазине? Или сагитировать Рона? Кстати…

― А Рона зачем?

― Он сразу поймет, в чем дело и кто виноват, а мне не мешает развеяться, ― он вытащил с полки большую бутыль с надписью «Многосущное зелье». ― И должен же кто-то присматривать за тобой, сестренка. На всякий случай прихватим мешок порошка абсолютной тьмы, чтобы прикрыть отступление.

Джинни смотрела на него, кусая заусеницу на мизинце. Безумная идея на глазах начала оформляться в план, который придется выполнить. Ей стало страшно. Но когда Гарри шел умирать, ему было хуже, а отдавать его этим ублюдкам – ну уж нет. Она потерла ладони, чтобы согреть, и зашагала вдоль полок:

― Канареечный крем… тошнотрюфели, Гиперъязычки… обморочные облатки…

Джордж двинулся ей навстречу:

―Фальшивые волшебные палочки… призрак Дамблдора… и Вольдеморта…

― Джордж! ― Джинни уперла руки в бока в притворном возмущении. ― Зачем ты их держишь?

― Ты что, это же хит сезона! Знаешь, как их раскупают? Вместо вопиллеров. Правда, Макгонагалл постоянно ходатайствует в Министерстве о запрещении.

Джинни уронила коробку, представив, как несколько Вольдемортов отчитывают нерадивых студентов за завтраком в Большом Зале, и пожалела Минерву.

― А что у нас тут? ― она потянулась к ящику на верхней полке. ― Адские летучие мыши…

― …программируются на атаку по ключевым словам…

― …скажем, «виновен», ― Джинни достала десяток пакетов. ― Годится.

В окошко под потолком влетела сова, сделала круг, сметая тяжи паутины, и спикировала на Джинни.

― Это от Невилла, ― она отбросила со лба прядь волос, оставив полосы пыли. ― Приглашение в ресторан. Что это он?

― Решил приударить? ― хихикнул Джордж.

― Надеюсь, что нет.

― Пойдешь?

Джинни кивнула, все еще глядя на формальное приглашение.

― Тогда не забудь ― ты сегодня ночуешь дома. У нас свидание… с братцем!

Джинни еще не была в этом ресторане, его открыли магглорожденные иммигранты после войны. Тут пахло жареным мясом, гремела музыка, а в кабинетах мерцали лампы с мозаичными стрекозами на абажурах.

Она еле успела принять душ и переодеться, а сейчас чувствовала, что парадная мантия не слишком уместна. Ее провели в угловой кабинет, где уже сидели Невилл, противная Мириам Страут и… Гарри. Он улыбнулся, и Джинни вдруг стало нечем дышать.

― Привет, ― она почти рухнула на скамью рядом с ним, что-то заказала, не глядя в меню, и вцепилась в стакан, чтобы не участвовать в разговоре. Только чувствовать тепло его бедра, которое, кажется, прижалось теснее.

Опустила руку под стол. Кажется, никто не заметил. Будто случайно коснулась его колена и вздрогнула, ощутив пожатие ледяных пальцев. Ее затопила волна жара. Мерлин, почему она так легко краснеет? И почему унесли меню? Большой палец Гарри поглаживал ее ладонь, кровь гремела в ушах, в голове билась одна мысль: только бы никто не заметил, как она покраснела. Благословен полумрак и красные отсветы мозаичной лампы. Пальцы Гарри передвинулись на запястье. Джинни закусила губу. Подняла голову и наткнулась на сияющий взгляд.

Вот теперь все увидят, как она покраснела. Джинни мысленно послала все к черту и улыбнулась, подмигнула, поглаживая его по бедру.

― Увидимся завтра?

Кажется, она перебила монолог целителя Страут о чудесных выздоровлениях безнадежных больных. Кажется, Гарри этого не заметил, как и огромной тарелки с сочащимся кровью бифштексом. Он на секунду зажмурился, вздохнул и кивнул, улыбаясь, как в первый раз на метле.

― Я пришлю сову.

Нет, так нельзя. Невилл и Страут стучали ножами, пытаясь привлечь внимание, и увлеченно жевали, чтобы спрятать ухмылки. Надо заканчивать это безумие, к тому же, завтра они наконец увидятся наедине. Джинни покосилась на Страут и нехотя отняла руку. Гарри вздохнул и принялся за еду.

Мясо было нежнейшим и сочным, картофельное пюре ― воздушным, несмотря на перец и кусочки розовой кожуры, а жареная морковь ― на удивление сладкой. Джинни не сразу заметила, что Гарри и Невилл сквозь зубы о чем-то спорят, а Страут не сводит с Гарри прищуренных глаз.

― Ты привык думать, что выжить и победить важнее, чем следовать правилам. Это работает на войне… там победителей редко судят. А в мирное время нужна предсказуемость.

― Поэтому на меня до сих пор глазеют и просят автографы, а когда я хочу что-то сделать ― пугаются до истерики? ― раздраженно выпалил Гарри.

― Они не хотят изменений, ― Невилл отложил нож. ― И одновременно боятся, что у тебя хватит сил. Ты должен гордиться.

― Или не верят, что ты со всей этой силищей не хочешь власти над миром, ― игриво вставила Джинни, но никто не засмеялся.

― Не видят разницы между желанием изменить мир к лучшему и борьбой за власть, ― нарушил неловкое молчание Невилл.

― Разница действительно неочевидна, и в каждом случае надо оценивать заново, ― задумчиво вставила Страут. ― К тому же, аппетит часто приходит во время еды.

― Вольдеморт тоже хотел, как лучше? ― вскинулся Гарри.

― А получалось… так себе, ― фыркнула Джинни.

― Ему многие верили, ― вздохнула Страут. ― Первые Упивающиеся шли за ним, потому что верили, что он знает, как надо.

― А мы шли за Дамблдором, ― Гарри сверлил глазами тарелку.

Невилл покосился на Страут и бросился в бой:

― И он был не безгрешен, твое детство ― лучший пример.

Джинни моргнула. Разговор становился решительно интересным.

― Но он же не знал…

― В том-то и дело. Когда берешь на себя миссию спасителя мира, надо знать все, иначе есть шанс навредить. Кроме того, не бывает «блага для всех».

― Невилл, это банально.

― Теоретически. Но ты же пытаешься изменить мир? Значит, готов отвечать перед теми, чей мир станет хуже?

Гарри потряс головой.

― Видимо, Долиш прав, меня надо гнать из системы. Реформы должны проводить незаметные середнячки... тогда есть надежда, что им не будут мешать из страха. Может, у Рона что-нибудь выйдет.

― Или у Кингсли. Он там старается изо всех сил, а ты со своим юношеским максимализмом… ― Невилл расстроенно засопел. ― А еще ― представляешь, если бы тебе сейчас не мешали, а помогали, гладили по головке, и под видом советов подсовывали идеи. Через пять лет мы бы получили реформы, но в чьих интересах?

Гарри запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы и как следует дернул.

― Но я не хочу уходить, я… это глупо, но я все еще хочу сделать мир лучше.

― Гриндельвальд с Вольдемортом тоже хотели.

― А Дамблдор ― нет. И мы знаем, кто победил.

― Никто, ― вздохнул Невилл. ― Они все умерли. А насчет тебя, ― как ни противно, обывателям будет спокойнее, если ты будешь сидеть тише мыши. Ведь не зря с уничтожением зла сказка обычно заканчивается.

― Хороший герой ― мертвый герой. Все плачут, все счастливы. Снейп осчастливил магический мир, да? ― «И почему в сказках всегда только злодеи пытаются что-то менять, а доблестное добро стоит на страже порядка?» ― Гарри подумал, что именно это правило бесит больше всего, и в маггловском мире за последние сто лет все уже изменилось.

― Снейп перехитрил всех, он реально менял мир с помощью новых зелий и заклинаний. Помнишь, ты говорил о Принце? ― улыбнулся Невилл, показав ямочки на щеках.

Гарри будто не слышал. Сидел и смотрел на мерцающий огонь лампы. В памяти снова всплыла шутка Джинни: «Если будет совсем плохо, выучишься варить зелья и притворишься выжившим Снейпом…» Нет, зелья – это, наверное, слишком, но изобретать заклинания ― в самый раз, а еще можно делать метлы. Идея свободы нравилась все больше и больше. Писать учебники по защите было бы здорово. Или попроситься преподавать защиту в Хогвартс. Ему вдруг стало легко. Черт с ним, с авроратом, главное ― сохранить палочку, а не возьмут в Хогвартс – не беда, можно принимать заказы по почте и слать всех подальше. Умница Джинни. Что бы он без нее делал? А завтра… от предвкушения у него побежали мурашки по шее. Джинни. И никаких ресторанов: завтра он позовет ее в гости.

**День шестой**

Низкое солнце светило сквозь ветки плакучей ивы. Невыносимо яркая зелень листвы притягивала взгляд, но цвет глаз Гарри был темнее, в воде, в отражении. Джинни сжалась в комок на сыром берегу пруда, пытаясь согреться. Чем ближе слушание, тем меньше хотелось участвовать в задуманном фарсе.

Перестань. Не думай об этом. Нельзя поддаваться страху, это заведомый проигрыш.

Сколько раз повторить, чтобы поверить? Если закрыть глаза, солнце все равно пробьется сквозь веки, а если завтра что-то пойдет не так ― не один Гарри может отправиться в Азкабан. Джордж говорил ― нет законов, чтобы сажать в тюрьму за срыв министерского слушания, но страх упрямо нашептывал, что при желании законы найдутся. А она втравила в это не одного, а трех братьев. Мама голову снимет и будет права.

Вчера ночью, пьяная от целого вечера с Гарри, Джинни плохо соображала, что делает, когда они с Джорджем тихонько открыли дверь в комнату Рона. Он что-то писал, стол был завален мятым пергаментом. Джордж превзошел сам себя: Вольдеморт в костюме бабушки Невилла выбил окно и, схватив Рона за ногу, подвесил под потолком.

― Покайся, несчастный!

Свечи погасли от дуновения ветра. Мантия Рона накрыла его с головой.

― Джордж, я знаю, что это ты! ― похоже, он даже не испугался.

Джинни вдруг стало плевать на Рона с его закидонами и предубеждениями. Ее догнала первая волна паники. Они что, просто припрутся на заседание со всеми своими игрушками? И будут, как вчера предложил Джордж, действовать по обстоятельствам? Да их на смех поднимут и выгонят. Пока есть время, надо все хорошенько обдумать ― или забыть об этой безумной затее.

― Отпусти его, Джордж, нам есть, чем заняться.

― Во-во, Рончик, расскажи-ка ты нам, дорогуша, кто чем дышит у вас в аврорате и кто как собирается голосовать?

Рон вытащил палочку и попытался изгнать призрак под зловещее хихиканье Джорджа:

― Стандартные заклинания на Вольдеморта не действуют. Ты что, забыл? Он ― величайший волшебник всех времен и народов! Чтобы его уничтожить, ― Джордж поднял палец, ― требуется народный герой Гарри Поттер.

― Перестаньте! Спустите меня! И чем ваш призрак держит меня за ногу? Он же бестелесный?

― А этого, дорогой брат, я тебе не скажу! ― зловеще прошептал Джордж. ― По крайней мере до послезавтра.

Рон задергался:

― Если это то, что я думаю, то я хочу вам помочь!

Потом у Джинни была истерика. Она смеялась, размазывая по щекам слезы, на полу Роновой комнаты, требовала, чтобы Джордж поил его веритасерумом, читала черновики писем Гарри с извинениями. Глотала успокоительное. А после они уселись вокруг стола, смахнув на пол мусор, и занялись настоящим планированием. Первоначальная идея Джинни о том, что она обнесет всех чаем с конфетами из Ужастиков Уизли была забракована.

― Ты что, нас ни за что не должны поймать! Даже если кто-нибудь заподозрит…

― Наверняка заподозрят, если мы сорвем слушание, ― перебил Джордж.

― …у них не должно быть возможности ничего доказать. Итак, что мы имеем…

Споры затянулись далеко за полночь, но под конец, когда догорела вторая свеча, Джордж похрапывал щекой на столе, а Рон тер глаза и яростно черкал что-то на мятом пергаменте, у Джинни появилась надежда.

― Там будут все. Голосуют сотрудники и стажеры, курсанты присутствуют как свидетели.

― Кто, кроме Долиша, против Гарри?

― Хрен его знает. Смит ― наверняка.

Потом они репетировали: Рон управляет призраками, Джордж за них «действует» по своей новой методике. Джинни завидовала, что авроров учат беспалочковым заклинаниям.

― Да, Ронни, тебя трясла за ногу Джинни, а не Вольдеморт, ― хохотал Джордж.

Итак, Джордж проникнет на заседание, подменив, скажем, Смита, а там ― они с Роном будут устраивать цирк, Джинни ― отвлекать на себя внимание, Перси ― обеспечивать безопасность. Когда Перси вытащили из постели и поставили перед фактом, он только кивнул и выдал пару блестящих идей, за что полусонные заговорщики попытались втроем повиснуть у него на шее, завалили на пол, обняли и расцеловали.

― Главное ― обнаружить противников Гарри и вырубить их до начала голосования.

На этом и разошлись.

А сейчас ее бил озноб. Если все-таки что-то пойдет не так… если Перси проколется… хотя он никогда не прокалывается… если Рон выдаст… нет, это вряд ли ― для Уизли семья важнее карьеры… если Гарри… Джинни вдруг впервые задумалась, что скажет Гарри. Она столько наворотила за эту неделю.

Мерлин, что ты наделала, Джинни Уизли? Он должен был знать.

Но он был бы против.

А ты бы не слушала возражений, и вы бы поссорились.

Она долго смотрела, как солнце катится вниз, цепляясь за ветки дубов на дальнем конце озера, и так и не придумала, как сказать Гарри. Это его жизнь… но и ее тоже. И вообще, неделю назад они были друг другу почти чужими, она просто пыталась восстановить справедливость. Одно хорошо: новый страх потерять Гарри вытеснил тот, что не давал ей вздохнуть с утра.

Всклокоченная сова, явно с почты, сбросила ей на колени записку:

«Встретимся в шесть в Дырявом Котле.

Гарри».

Вот и расскажешь.

Ага, «Гарри, родной, я за твоей спиной столько наворотила, и столько еще осталось…»

Джинни провела рукой по траве, сорвав маленький одуванчик, по ошибке расцветший осенью, и вплела в волосы, на удачу.

Они шли, взявшись за руки, не обращая внимания на любопытных прохожих, ― мантия что, не одежда? А с севера наползали низкие тучи, и залитый солнцем Лондон казался яркой картинкой под темно-свинцовым небом. Шли к его новой квартире, размахивая коробками с ужином.

― Я всегда мечтал вымокнуть от дождя перед открытым окном…

Пока они ели, стемнело, Лондон внизу раскинулся россыпью огоньков.

― Тебе недостаточно ветра? ― Джинни перегнулась через подоконник; ветер подхватил ее рыжую гриву, бросил в лицо. Гарри обнял ее за пояс, осторожно отвел от лица волосы, вытащил одуванчик:

― Ты что, тут же высоко!

― А ты мне бросишь метлу… ― она повернулась в кольце его рук, уткнулась лбом в плечо. ― Видишь, с тобой я глупею. Как этот одуванчик ― зачем-то зацвел осенью.

― Может, ему безумно хотелось?

Гарри изо всех сил прижал ее к себе. Если завтра все кончится плохо, а почти наверняка все кончится плохо, ― у них есть только сегодня.

Джинни с сияющими глазами встала на цыпочки, чуть касаясь, прошептала ему в уголок рта:

― А если очень хочется… ― и облизнулась. ― Гарри…

Как потрескавшиеся губы могут быть такими мягкими? Как можно было забыть, что от его поцелуев в груди разгорается солнце? Сквозняк из распахнутого окна вдруг показался ветром пустыни. Она потянула его футболку из джинсов. Гладкая кожа. Если оторваться от губ, можно провести носом от живота до ямки между ключиц. Вдохнуть его запах. Кажется, он изменился. А еще ― ей стало плевать на приличия.

― Пошли, ― Гарри выпутался из футболки и потянул Джинни за руку. От желания мутилось в глазах, но не был уверен…

И как назло, не успел купить мебель. Посреди спальни лежала белая шкура, на ней ― скомканное одеяло с подушкой.

― Прости… ― «черт, почему у меня все не как у людей?» ― Хочешь, пойдем куда-нибудь? ― «Ага. Гулять по Гайд-парку. Я идиот. Скажи, что я идиот, и останься…»

― Да ты что! ― Джинни сбросила мантию и уселась на шкуру в одном белье, зарылась в шерсть пальцами ног. ― Иди сюда!

Ее длинные ноги в веснушках. Розовые ступни. Надеюсь, она уже это делала. Надеюсь, что нет.

Он встал над ней на колени, провел пальцами по животу. Джинни хихикнула:

― Щекотно! ― и прижала к себе его ладонь. Выгнулась, завела руки за спину. Расстегнула лифчик.

Ее грудь тоже была в веснушках, они были бледнее вокруг сосков. Гарри поднес к ним ладони, обвел большим пальцем. Почему дрожат руки? Глупо спрашивать, можно ли… и уверена ли она. Пусть сама скажет, если нет. А если ей не понравится? Мерлин, вместо того, чтобы зубрить заклинания, надо было украсть хоть один из журналов Рона. Но если… когда… пусть… его завтра выгонят, он попробует наверстать. Кровь стучала в ушах.

― Ты будешь ко мне приходить?

Джинни чуть приоткрыла глаза:

― Ага. ― «Если не возненавидишь за все, что я натворила». ― Потерлась спиной о шкуру и потянула его на себя. Зашипела от боли, когда он, потеряв равновесие, ткнул в нее локтем, и засмеялась. Раскинула руки, прогнулась, подставляясь под поцелуи. Его ладони были чуть влажными и дрожали, но от них тело теряло вес, становилось прозрачным, хотелось летать.

…перекатить Гарри на спину, лечь рядом, положив голову на плечо. Провести щекой от шеи до пояса. Так. Это не дело. Его джинсы так натянулись в паху, что не расстегнуть ― к Мерлину их. Хорошо, что есть магия.

― Джинни, тут у меня других нет…

― А зачем они тебе завтра?

А теперь избавиться от трусов.

Она потрогала темный член с крупной головкой, увитый венами. Подумала, облизать? И не решилась. Легла сверху на Гарри, прижалась всем телом и перекатилась обратно на спину, обхватывая его ногами. От Гарри пахло потом и чем-то пряным и сладким, казалось, так пахнет опасность, к которой стремишься упорно, как мотылек, до последнего, пока целы крылья.

― Давай.

Гарри вздохнул, уткнулся лицом ей в висок и со всхлипом толкнулся внутрь. Мееерлин… все слишком сильно и быстро. От рыжих волос пахло дымом, в ней было… как на усыпанном лютиками лугу в жаркий день, когда кружится голова от взгляда в бездонное небо, и ветер бьет в спину, толкая к обрыву, и удержаться нет сил.

И бесконечный полет, выбивающий воздух из легких. А потом ― свернуться клубком и лежать опустошенным, уткнувшись в веснушчатое плечо.

― Не тяжело?

Только не спрашивай, как ей понравилось, идиот.

Джинни взъерошила ему волосы, притягивая в поцелуй. Провести языком по ее нижней губе, смакуя, втянуть в рот и чуть прикусить. И лизнуть. И опять прикусить. Она судорожно всхлипнула. Выгнулась, прижалась к нему. Раньше они целовались страстно и торопливо, изо всех сил впиваясь друг в друга, но так даже лучше. Он поднял голову, Джинни потянулась за ним:

― Хочу еще.

― Завтра? ― «Скажи «да»…»

― Нет. Прямо сегодня. Но придется завтра.

Она попыталась подняться, и Гарри вскочил, протянул ей руку, подал мантию и распахнул окно. Тучи закрыли все небо, начал накрапывать дождь, капли падали на подоконник, как редкие слезы.

Может, завтра они уже не увидятся. И пусть сегодня все было как-то по-детски, он был безумно счастлив.

И пусть волшебный мир катится к Мерлину ― без него. Гарри вдруг понял, что больше не хочет работать аврором, и вообще в Министерстве, и ему стало почти легко. Что она говорила? Ах, да.

― Ладно, завтра… если все кончится не совсем плохо… Из Азкабана убрали дементоров, но говорят, там нет окон, и посещения запрещены…

Джинни подошла, шлепая босиком по паркету, и уперлась лбом ему в спину:

― Ага. Когда все кончится. ― Она помолчала, любуясь кусочком луны среди облаков. ― Я должна тебе столько всего рассказать, но… можно, я это сделаю завтра?

**День седьмой**

― Дисциплинарное слушание считаю открытым. Встаньте, стажер Поттер.

Дерево стен лоснилось на утреннем солнце. Гарри сидел у дверей, и из-за бьющего в глаза света не мог разглядеть лица коллег. Может, так даже лучше. Рон что-то нашептывал на ухо Смиту. Когда они спелись? Хотя не все ли равно. Давно пора было привыкнуть к предательству. Гарри задумался. Когда друг из-за глупой обиды бросает тебя в беде – ведь это предательство? Его затошнило от безнадежности.

На руку села муха, он не стал ее прогонять. Хоть кто-то на его стороне в этом фарсе.

― Вам предъявлены обвинения в сознательном нарушении правил, превышении полномочий, повлекшем жертвы и разрушения в маггловском Лондоне, травмы ваших коллег, а также критическую опасность нарушения Статуса Секретности. Вам есть, что сказать в свое оправдание? ― Долиш гаденько ухмыльнулся.

― Нет.

Ох. Снова все взгляды на нем. Перья журналистов в углу лихорадочно заскрипели.

― Можно поподробнее насчет жертв? ― подняла голову Рита Скиттер.

― Конечно, ― Долиш расплылся в улыбке. ― В результате противоправных действий стажера Поттера погиб Родольфус Лестрейндж.

По комнате прокатился вздох.

― Но… ― Рита выгнула бровь. ― Он же был Упивающимся?

― Поэтому его следовало судить, а не убивать, ― Долиш важно выпятил грудь. ― Стажер Поттер с годами становится все более неуравновешен. Сначала он перебьет тех, кого считает врагами, а потом и за нас примется.

Гарри, прищурившись, обвел взглядом присутствующих. Большинство смотрели куда угодно, только не на него. Салазаровы сопли, ну сколько можно. Он так устал, что его представляют злодеем, преемником Вольдеморта, и Мерлин бы с ним, с авроратом, но от всей этой новой грязи потом будет трудно отмыться.

― Это серьезное обвинение, ― пропищала тощая ведьма из Ведьмополитена. ― Мы бы хотели услышать свидетелей, получить доказательства. Нам не нужны обвинения в диффамации.

Долиш перебрал пергаменты на столе.

― Моим первым свидетелем… ― Раздался стук в дверь. ― Войдите! Что за манера опаздывать на заседания…

В приемную аврората вплыла Джинни Уизли в мини-юбке и кружевном фартучке на голое тело; рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам. У Гарри екнуло сердце. Всего пару часов назад он лежал, зарывшись лицом в эту грудь. В чем дело? Он подавил желание встать и прикрыть Джинни собственной мантией.

Ты должен ей доверять. Наверняка у нее есть причины разгуливать в таком виде.

А вдруг ты и есть эта причина? ― мелькнула жуткая мысль.

У кого-то из журналистов упала чернильница. За Джинни в дверь протиснулся Перси с кожаной папкой. Долиш вытаращил глаза:

― Ч-что вы здесь делаете?

Джинни сделала книксен:

― Я ― стажер-секретарь министра, ― и уселась за стол рядом с Гарри. ― Ему пригодится отчет о сегодняшнем заседании. ― «По крайней мере, лишним не будет».

― Что вы себе позволяете! ― Долиш брызгал слюной. ― Нахалка! Совсем стыд потеряли. Сейчас же покиньте помещение, пока я не арестовал вас за нарушение общественного порядка…

Перси откашлялся:

― Форма одежды утверждена циркуляром министра от двадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года, ― он говорил нудно, немного в нос. Потом вынул из папки пергамент с печатями. ― Можете ознакомиться. Тут обозначены меры пресечения для тех, кто препятствует отправлению обязанностей стажера-секретаря.

Гарри не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли устроить скандал. Что происходит? Почему она не сказала? Ах да, она собиралась… главное, чтобы не наломала дров и не составила ему компанию в Мунго.

Долиш покраснел, как арбуз, и забормотал:

― Мы говорили… о виновности Поттера… и риске прогрессирующих психических отклонений.

Авроры и журналисты глазели на Джинни.

― К порядку! ― Долиш ударил по столу кружкой.

Джинни вскочила:

― Чаю? Я мигом! ― щелкнув пальцами, вызвала домашнего эльфа, подхватила поднос и водрузила его перед Долишем. ― Угощайтесь! ― Повернулась, мелькнув кружевными трусами из-под взметнувшейся юбки, и упорхнула на место.

― Прикройтесь, стажер-секретарь… ― просипел Долиш. ― Вы срываете заседание… ― отхлебнул и закашлялся.

Джинни пожала плечами:

― Я только пытаюсь помочь. Постучать вас по спинке?

Долиш съежился в кресле.

― Итак, прошу высказываться сотрудников, сталкивавшихся с неадекватностью стажера Поттера.

Смит сбросил с плеча руку Рона, вскочил и разразился обличительной речью:

― Он в грош никого не ставит! Из-за него у нас постоянные переработки, и ребята из его группы опять пострадали… Вот вы сами скажите…

Курсанты переглядывались и молчали.

― Не думайте, что если он убил Вольдеморта, ему все позволено! ― Смит почесал ухо. ― Ему позволено даже меньше… герой должен быть скромным… ну-ка, встаньте и расскажите, как он вас мучает, заставляет ловить преступников, которые вам явно не по зубам…

― Нам нравится, ― робко вставил парнишка из группы Поттера. Остальные закивали.

― Что нравится? ― опешил Долиш.

― Он к нам относится, как к себе… он нас уважает, ― зашелестело с курсантской скамьи.

― Вот это я и считаю первым признаком психической нестабильности. Разве курсанты ― ровня стажеру Поттеру, победителю Вольдеморта? Еще есть свидетели?

В углу у окна поднялся аврор Праудфут, но в дверь опять постучали, и в комнату вплыл Дамблдор в фиолетовой мантии.

― Приношу извинения за вторжение, но мистер Поттер в очередной раз предстал перед судом без защитника…

― Это не суд, ― неуверенно возразил Долиш. ― Это товарищеское слушание с целью выработать программу действий, которая наилучшим образом отвечает интересам мистера Поттера и волшебного мира. Праудфут, что у тебя?

― Поттер опасен, ― напыщенно заявил старый аврор. ― С его пренебрежением правилами и здоровьем коллег я отказываюсь с ним работать.

― Успокойтесь, голубчик, ― Дамблдор похлопал его по плечу. ― Не надо так волноваться. Вам часто случалось работать с Гарри?

― Ни разу, слава великому Мерлину.

― То есть, вы говорите с чужих слов?

― Да это все знают! ― Праудфут задрал нос. ― Его только выпусти из Министерства ― тут же начнет гоняться за бывшими Упивающимися!

― Вы думаете, их надо оставить в покое?

― Я думаю, что ловлю опасных преступников следует предоставить профессионалам!

― И скольких вы изловили за… если не ошибаюсь, пятнадцать лет службы?

― Какая разница? ― надулся Праудфут.

― Спасибо, коллега, ― Долиш еще раз постучал кружкой, прося тишины. ― Итак, налицо систематическое нарушение правила двадцать четыре пункт Б: «в случае обнаружения опасных преступников группа курсантов, патрулирующая под руководством стажера, обязана доложить о месте и времени обнаружения вышестоящему офицеру во время вечернего рапорта». Это доказывает психическую нестабильность стажера Поттера, неспособность отличать правильное от неправильного и действовать соответственно. Кто за то, чтобы направить стажера на экспертизу в Сент-Мунго?

Гарри похолодел. Он надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, его тихо прогонят, он будет жить, с высоты взирая на Лондон, читать книги, изобретать заклинания, и никакого волшебного мира, пока сам не захочет. Он оглянулся на Джинни. В ее глазах мелькнула растерянность, потом паника. Дамблдор беспомощно замер в углу.

― Стойте! ― Джинни вскочила и заметалась, заглядывая в глаза аврорам. ― Это процессуальное нарушение! Вы не можете голосовать о наказании, не установив виновность!

Долиш ехидно причмокнул:

― О каком наказании идет речь? Мы пытаемся помочь коллеге… пока он еще числится нашим коллегой. Немедленно сядьте, иначе придется вас удалить. Кто «за»?

Крыса. Отправить его на экспертизу можно только до увольнения. Долиш правильно рассчитал, и теперь все зависит от кучки поборников буквы закона. Гарри успел заметить, как в разных углах комнаты поднялись руки, когда в окно влетела сова и опустилась на стол перед Джинни.

― В чем дело? ― Долиш терял терпение.

― Минуточку… ― Джинни сломала печать и развернула цветастый пергамент, не глядя на выпавшую на колени записку. ― Отмените голосование! ― Она встала, сжав зубы, чтобы не всхлипнуть. ― Вот официальное заключение из Сент-Мунго о полной дееспособности стажера Поттера. Желаете ознакомиться? ― Продемонстрировала пергамент сперва журналистам, потом аврорам, и наконец швырнула на стол Долишу.

― Не нарывайтесь, мисс Уизли.

― И в мыслях не было, старший аврор.

― Стажер-секретарь действует в соответствии с циркуляром номер пятнадцать от двадцать восьмого августа тысяча девятьсот пятого года о процессуальных нормах для судов с участием прессы, ― нараспев произнес Перси и вынул из папки очередной документ.

Долиш выругался сквозь зубы.

― Итак, еще есть свидетели нарушения правил стажером Поттером?

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Вольдеморт. Женщины завизжали, Долиш нырнул под стол, Гарри потер гладкий лоб и устало подумал, что только воплощения зла не хватало на этом празднике жизни.

― Спокойствие! Это тоже призрак, как Дамблдор! ― раздалось из угла.

― Какой к Мерлину призрак, у него палочка!

Вольдеморт лениво наколдовал себе трон, сел, призвал нож со стола Долиша и повертел его в пальцах.

― Ну, я свидетель, ― он неприятно оскалился. ― По правилам все должны умирать от Авады Кедавры, а Поттер выжил.

― Ты тоже, кажется, выжил, если приперся, ― прошипел Гарри.

― Ну так все верно, ― Вольдеморт начал обстругивать палочку. Тонкие стружки летели на черную мантию, на пол. ― Они тебя, можно сказать, приговорили, значит, мне самое время вернуться. Я им устрою порядок, ― он мечтательно втянул ноздрями воздух. ― Хм… чувствую, мне тут рады. Только кому-то следует посетить Сент-Мунго по поводу недержания.

Долиш выбрался из-под стола.

― Вы призрак! Я ни секунды не верю, что вы настоящий!

Вольдеморт закончил затачивать палочку и принялся ковырять ею в зубах:

― Чудесно. История повторяется. И как всегда, никого ничему не учит, ― он картинно вздохнул. ― Альбус, ты же борец со злом? Не подскажешь, кто тут голосовал против Поттера?

На стол перед Джинни шлепнулся свиток. Часть присутствующих полезла под стулья.

― Сидеть! Мои будущие сподвижники… ― Вольдеморт почесал палочкой череп. ― Надо вас как-то пометить, чтобы не потерялись в толпе. ―Эй, девка, чего сидишь? Неси сюда список. И кофе давай.

Джинни поставила перед ним тяжелый поднос, вдыхая аромат кофе и кардамона. Вольдеморт поймал ее за руку, заглянул за фартук и хмыкнул. Гарри в ярости выхватил палочку, но Вольдеморт оказался быстрее:

― Stupefy! ― и оттолкнул Джинни. ― Так я и знал, ничего интересного. Совсем стыд потеряли, давно пора навести здесь порядок. Прикройся! ― призвал с окна белую штору с воланами и обрушил ее на Джинни, обернув, как парадную мантию, а потом принялся читать список.

Никто не шевелился, даже перья прессы перестали шуршать.

― О, мои будущие сподвижники! ― Вольдеморт щелкнул пальцами, список вспыхнул, пепел развеялся маленьким смерчем.

По комнате прошелестело:

― Беспалочковая магия!

― В знак особого расположения ― за то, что пошли решили расправиться с Поттером до моего возвращения ― вы получите Темные Метки без испытания.

Он описал палочкой круг, и на лбу каждого голосовавшего против Гарри вспыхнул и почернел знак мрака. Приемная наполнилась криками ужаса, перья прессы опять зашуршали, и никто не заметил черного ворона, который, хлопая крыльями, спланировал на плечо Джинни, сбросив на стол официального вида футляр. Вольдеморт развалился на троне и опять принялся ковырять в зубах палочкой. Дамблдор несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, прося тишины:

― Что там, мисс Уизли?

Она развернула верхний пергамент, исписанный каллиграфическим почерком.

_«Мисс Уизли,_

_Вчера я узнал о готовящемся суде над мистером Поттером и был вынужден заподозрить, что неделю назад Вы были со мной не вполне искренни. Малфои не оставляют подобных faux pas без последствий, но для Вас я сделаю исключение ― в память о старом друге, от которого, полагаю, Вы получили некоторые слизеринские черты ― и не стану преследовать за эту маленькую победу._

_После столь убедительной демонстрации Ваших достоинств я мог бы намекнуть Драко, что не возражаю против его женитьбы на вас: ему не помешает толика Вашей решительности. Однако не стану этого делать._

_В качестве компенсации за расторжение фиктивной помолвки прилагаются копии новых законов, которые мы обсуждали. Удачи._

_Люциус Малфой»._

Джинни перевела дух:

― Так, личная переписка. Давайте продолжим…

― Нам всем есть, чем заняться, помимо этого фарса, ― скучающе протянул Вольдеморт. Солнце сквозь переплет окна уже подбиралось к трону, высвечивая танцующие пылинки.

Дамблдор вздохнул. Долиш поднялся на дрожащих ногах:

― Давайте голосовать. Кто за то, чтобы признать Поттера виновным, уволить из аврората и запретить занимать должности в Министерстве сроком на двадцать лет?

― Голосуйте, мои верные Упивающиеся! ― Вольдеморт постучал палочкой по ладони.

― Предлагаю закончить собрание и разойтись миром, ― Дамблдор выступил на середину. ― Не надо голосовать ― ведь все знают, что Гарри хотел, как лучше. Хотите лимонную дольку? ― он улыбнулся и протянул конфету Долишу.

Вольдеморт скривился от отвращения:

― От тебя один вред, старик. Ты привык покрывать нарушения правил и двойную мораль: Слизерин ― сволочи, Гриффиндор ― герои. Они даже забыли, что правила ― одни для всех. Avada Kedavra!

Из его палочки вырвался зеленый луч, и Дамблдор осел на истертый паркет бесформенной кучей. Гарри наконец сбросил заклятие и поднял палочку:

― Expelliarmus!.. Мерлин, ну почему всегда я?

― Avada Kedavra! ― одновременно выкрикнул Вольдеморт, лучи привычно столкнулись, и Вольдеморт взорвался снопом разноцветных искр. Нож Долиша перевернулся в воздухе и со стуком вонзился в пустую черную мантию.

Гарри утер со лба пот и взял за руку Джинни, не замечая поднявшейся суматохи, когда все помеченные авроры попадали замертво. Долиш дождался, пока их проверят, доложат, что живы, и устало потер лицо:

― Давайте заканчивать балаган. Кто за то, чтобы признать Поттера виновным… нарушение правил… Статус Секретности… выгнать из аврората…

Никто не пошевелился.

― Так я и думал. Кто против?

Поднялся лес рук, со скамьи прессы послышались нестройные аплодисменты и звон чернильниц. Джинни приблизилась, чтобы поставить подпись на протокол заседания.

― Это еще не конец, ― Долиш мусолил кончик пера. ― Визенгамот вряд ли одобрит ваши выходки с магглами, Поттер.

― А это вряд ли, ― прищурилась Джинни. ― Мне птичка на хвосте принесла… ― она погладила ворона, так и сидевшего у нее на плече, ― что по новым законам Поттер не может предстать перед Визенгамотом. Во-первых, тогда не понадобилось вмешательства обливиаторов. Во-вторых, Министерский сотрудник не может быть дважды судим за одно преступление. Пожалуйте ознакомиться.

Долиш выхватил у нее документы:

― Поттер... ― Он кинул в рот лимонную дольку Дамблдора, начал жевать... ― Ну почему вы всегда выворачиваетесь? Это даже уже не смешно… ― и исчез.

С кресла на стол вспорхнула желтая канарейка и разразилась отчаянным писком. Стекла приемной зазвенели от смеха: стажеры, курсанты, авроры и журналисты, те, что не валялись под стульями, хватались за животы и размазывали по щекам слезы.

Джинни прошла к опустевшему трону и уселась в позе Афины Паллады с вороном на плече. Гарри пристроился у ее ног.

― Кажется, заседание можно считать закрытым?

― А эти? ― он показал на бесчувственные тела.

Рон сделал вид, что щупает Смиту пульс:

― Petrificus Totalus. Пусть полежат, завтра сами очухаются.

―Поздравляю вас, Поттер, ― Рита Скитер сделала реверанс и протянула руку для поцелуя.

Гарри опешил.

В приоткрытую дверь влетел попугай Лютик и плюхнулся Джинни на второе плечо. Записка от Кингсли была короткой:

_«Мисс Уизли,_

_Прилагается приказ о назначении мистера Поттера начальником Особого Оперативного Отряда при аврорате. Как правило, решение о таком назначении принимается министром и главой аврората совместно с начальником Отдела Тайн в результате открытого конкурса, а рассматриваемые кандидатуры имеют как минимум десятилетний стаж оперативной работы, однако ввиду особых заслуг мистера Поттера мы сочли возможным сделать оправданное исключение. _

_Поздравляю с помолвкой. Надеюсь, нам с вами понравится работать в команде._

_Министр магии_

_Кингсли Шеклбот»._

Джинни на секунду зажмурилась и протянула Гарри приказ. Попугай посмотрел на авроров, которых коллеги сносили в штабель в углу приемной.

― Аврроры ― прредатели! Гррязные кррысы!

― Ну что ты, Лютик, ― Джинни почесала ему шейку. ― Они хотели, как лучше.

Попугай взглянул на нее рыжим глазом и подмигнул:

― Гарри Поттерр ― геррой! Дрруг Министрра! Оперративник!

В суматохе, пока Гарри читал приказ и копии новых законов, Джинни смогла наконец развернуть записку из Мунго.

_«Мисс Уизли,_

_Я не одобряю ваших методов, но надо признать, что цель ваша благородна: Невилл выяснил подоплеку у вашего брата. Еще раз подчеркиваю, что это против всех правил, но ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств прилагается заключение обследования мистера Поттера, сделанного в вашем присутствии в ресторане. Будьте здоровы и постарайтесь впоследствии воздерживаться от грубых манипуляций._

_Целитель_

_Мириам Страут»._

Гарри протер глаза: кажется, ему снился сон про Джинни-Афину Палладу. Сейчас он проснется и поспешит в аврорат, предварительно спрятав палочку под подушку и взяв фальшивку из магазина Ужастиков Уизли. Вот только ворон косился слишком сурово, холодные пальцы Джинни оставили синяки на руке, а попугай чувствительно ущипнул его за ухо.

Приемная почти опустела, в прихожей курсанты грузили безжизненные тела коллег в камин для отправки в Сент-Мунго, канарейка-Долиш попробовал сесть на голову Джинни, но ворон и попугай так на него посмотрели, что он пулей вылетел в дверь. Остались Гарри и Джинни, Рон, Перси и Рита Скиттер.

― Поздравляю, дружище! ― Рон смущенно смотрел себе под ноги. ― Я так и забыл отправить письмо с извинениями, ― он перевел взгляд с Джинни на Перси и Риту.

Джинни выгнула бровь:

― Рита?

― Жопа брита!.. ― Ее волосы начали укорачиваться и рыжеть, на лице проступили веснушки. ― Я это.

Джинни хотела дать ему подзатыльник, но, видимо, это утро не только ей тяжело далось. Они все только начали приходить в себя.

― Тебе идет. Это лучше, чем Снейп в платье бабушки Невилла. Статью сам будешь писать, или пусть Рита старается?

Джордж хихикал, рассовывая омнинокль с полной записью заседания, прытко пишущее перо и пергаменты по карманам.

― Наверное, это будет впервые, когда ей захочется написать правду. Пошли, вернем реквизит, а потом будем пьянствовать: нам есть, что отметить!

Рон подхватил ошалевшего Гарри под руку и потащил к камину, за ними Джордж подталкивал Джинни, а Перси трансфигурировал ее штору в приличную мантию.

От земли пахло прелой листвой. Джинни сидела на камне у озера. За ней возвышалась громада Хогвартса, над лесом вставала луна, голова Гарри покоилась на коленях. Плеск воды был чуть слышен за хором сверчков. Почему они еще поют? Сейчас же осень?

Чуть раньше в Дырявом Котле они наперебой рассказывали Гарри, как забраковывали один вариант за другим, как выбирали игрушечные палочки:

― Особенно для Вольдеморта, с зеленым лучом!

Как переделывали фальшивые темные метки.

― Надо было привязать к ним Петрификус, чтобы срабатывал по сигналу!

Гарри почесал голову:

― Как вы это устроили? Я понял, один управлял Вольдемортом, другой его палочкой, а кто лепил метки?

Джордж хлопнул по плечу Перси:

― У нас был тайный помощник. И пусть попробует только сказать, что ему не понравилось! Потрясающе ― как он читал циркуляры! Побить Долиша его же оружием!

Перси смущенно заулыбался.

Потом Джордж рассказывал Рону, как не смог поймать Смита, но в последний момент столкнулся в баре со Скиттер.

― Это было незабываемо! Я приложился к ручке… наклеил кир-пластырь и отволок в уголок. Пусть думает, что переборщила с коктейлями.

А Гарри молчал. Сначала казалось, он не может поверить, что все позади, тер щеки и хлопал глазами, внимательно слушал и морщил лоб, а под конец просто смотрел в стакан, сжимая его ладонями. Джинни оставила братьев праздновать и увела его к озеру.

Луна, карабкаясь вверх, смотрела сквозь поредевшие кроны то одним, то другим глазом, потом поднялась выше леса, посеребрив траву. Гарри молчал.

― Ты не рад?

Он повернулся и лег щекой ей на ладонь.

― Рад. Конечно, рад. Все хорошо.

― Почему ты молчишь?

― Думаю, что делать дальше.

― Но ты же теперь начальник, можешь делать, что хочешь.

― Да… только…

― Что? Что-то не так? ― Джинни почувствовала себя девчонкой, в первый же день сломавшей новую куклу. ― Это же замечательно! Все же хотят… ― «А может, не все».

― Ага…

― Ты теперь сможешь…

― Ага… ― Гарри приподнял голову и улыбнулся. ― У тебя в глазах две лунных дорожки. Это красиво.

Он был слишком спокоен.

― Ты всегда можешь отказаться от назначения.

Гарри пожал плечами:

― Не знаю. Утром все было так просто, я знал, чего хочу, а сейчас… слишком большая ответственность.

― Ты сильный. Ты справишься.

― Наверное. Не знаю. ― Он взглянул на белеющую гробницу Дамблдора, встал и потянул Джинни за руку. ― Не бери в голову, я идиот. Пойдем купаться?

Вода была ледяной, но Гарри сказал:

―Побежали?

И они побежали, разбрасывая серебристые брызги, вода обжигала, потом обнимала голое тело, они плыли по лунной дорожке, и Гарри лег на спину, а Джинни попыталась положить ему голову на живот, но соскользнула в воду. Звезды сегодня были особенно яркими.

― Почему мы раньше никогда не купались? ― он не мигая глядел на звезды.

― Тут же нельзя… особенно голышом.

― Да? Я не знал, ― Гарри тихонько фыркнул, будто освобождаясь от ненужных мыслей. ― А то мы бы делали это чаще.

_Конец._


End file.
